The Week Beca and Chloe Fell in Love
by i-own-your-wifi
Summary: All my fics for Bechloe Week
1. Chapter 1

Day One: Coincidence

Beca was not enjoying college. At all. She was not having the "college experience" everyone talked about. Not with Kimmy-Jin (Roommate from Hell as Beca called her), hating her, homework from classes she didn't want to be taking, her dad showing up unannounced to lecture her about something, and worst of all, a redhead who barges into her shower demanding to sing together. Despite Chloe's efforts to get Beca to audition for the Bellas, it was not going to happen. Beca planned on avoiding Chloe and the Bellas until she could escape to LA like she wants to, but after the first time she saw Chloe, she cannot stop seeing her.

She's walking to class and spots Chloe on her morning run, she's at the library and Chloe is sitting three table down from her, humming a Mariah Carey chart topper while reading a very large book for Russian Lit, Beca's at the radio station and Chloe walks by and waves at her through the window. It seemed that no matter where she was, Chloe was there too. Beca does not believe in fate. She does not believe in being destined to meet someone, or… to continuously run into someone. Running into Chloe is just a coincidence. A lot of coincidences. A lot of annoying, unwanted coincidences. And when Beca goes to her favourite coffee shop and the only seat available is next to Chloe, it's just a coincidence.

Beca sighed and walked up to Chloe. She fiddled with her cup and prayed that another seat would open. None did, and suddenly she was in front of Chloe who's looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

Beca looked everywhere but at Chloe. "Can I sit here?" Beca asked.

"Of course." Chloe winked. "Beca, right?"

"Yes." Beca said sharply. She was not happy being forced to interact with Chloe.

Chloe's eyes widened. She leaned across the table, "You know, they have bathrooms here, if, you know, you're feeling like you want to see" she wiggled in her chair while gesturing to herself "all this, again."

Beca choked on her drink. She felt her face go red. "Dude! What the hell?!"

Chloe laughed. "You're so easy. Relax Beca, I'm not going to bite. Unless you want me to." Chloe winked again.

"Dear God, please stop." Beca groaned. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, how about the Bellas auditions that you're going to?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Never said I would." Beca said.

"Come on Beca, it will be fun. Singing, performing, spending time with me…"

"None of those things sound fun."

"Oh," Chloe deflated a little, "Okay."

It took Beca a minute to realize what she said. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that, I meant that singing and performing isn't my thing, I'm sure you're a great person, when you're not making inappropriate jokes in a public place or barging into someone's shower. Please don't be upset." Beca cringed at her rambling. "I'll stop now."

Chloe grinned at Beca. "I thought you enjoyed the shower, but, if you didn't we could always hang out somewhere else, clothing optional."

Beca was convinced that her face was going to be red for the rest of her life. She sputtered out sounds instead of words. Chloe was laughing and Beca decided that she wanted to continue hearing her laugh as much as possible. Maybe this was the college experience she heard about.

Or maybe it was just a coincidence. A nice coincidence this time.

And running into Aubrey after another shower "duet" was totally another coincidence too.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Summer Camp

"Beca stop worrying, it'll be fine." Chloe said.

"But… she's so little, what if something happens?" Beca chewed her lip nervously, "Maybe it would be better if she went next year."

"Beca Mitchell, stop being ridiculous." Chloe said sternly. "She has been so excited for weeks, I will not let you ruin this for her."

Beca sighed. She knew Emily was excited, she couldn't stop talking about it. But Beca was nervous, she kept thinking of ways things could go wrong. Emily hadn't spent that much time away from both of them yet and she was worried. "I just don't want anything to happen to her. She's our little girl Chlo."

"I know baby," Chloe hugged Beca tightly for a minute. "But she'll be fine. The camp isn't that far away and she can always phone us if she needs us."

Beca sighed. "You're right."

Chloe smiled. "I know."

They finished packing the stuff into the car. Emily came running out of the house and jumped into Chloe's arms.

"Are we ready? Mama are we ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Almost Pumpkin." Chloe ruffled Emily's hair. "Did you pack everything you need? Toothbrush, hairbrush, big blue ball?"

"Yep." Emily smiled. "Mama I'm gonna have so much fun!"

Chloe beamed. "Yes you are, now let's get in the car."

Chloe buckled Emily into her car seat while Beca chewed her nails nervously in the driver's seat. Chloe got in the passenger's side and pulled Beca's hand away from her mouth.

"Relax," She whispered. "It's going to be okay." She kissed Beca softly.

"Mama, Mommy! Gross!" Emily covered her eyes.

Beca and Chloe laughed. "Sorry Em," Beca said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Emily yelled.

Beca grimaced at the volume. She forced a smile on her face. "Let's go!"

They drove to the summer camp. It was Chloe's idea to send Emily to camp. Beca said that summer camp was for the kids whose parents didn't want them around, which wasn't true for Emily. Chloe insisted, saying that camp helped build character, and she went to camp and her parents wanted her around. Beca didn't know if she believed that, but she agreed to let Emily go. She was regretting it now, preparing to say goodbye to her daughter for a week.

"Okay, you have everything?" Beca asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes mommy, I triple checked."

"If you forgot something you can call us, okay? And you can call us if you didn't forget anything, you know that baby? We can come get you if you need us to, or just to talk, whatever you need." Beca ran her hand through her hair.

"Beca," Chloe said softly, "Maybe we should say goodbye and go now?"

"What?" Beca looked panicked for a second. "Oh, yeah, right." She cleared her throat. "Okay, bye Em, I love you."

"Bye mommy, I love you too." Beca hugged Emily tightly.

"Do I get a hug too?" Chloe asked, holding her arms out.

"Bye mama! I love you too!" Emily jumped into Chloe's arms.

Chloe hugged Emily and peppered her face with kisses. She let Emily go and the small brunette ran off to find her camp counsellor. Beca sniffed beside her and wiped her face.

"Beca, are you crying?" Chloe asked.

"No." Beca said.

"Oh baby, you are!" Chloe smiled.

"Why are you happy about this? Our child is running off and leaving us and who knows what could happen to her. I mean she could get sick, or scared, or get poison ivy, or break her leg, or… I don't know! The counsellors hardly look trained to deal with these kinds of problems!" Beca took a shaky breath. "And, she could, I don't know." Beca looked away from Chloe, "She could miss us."

Chloe hugged Beca. "She could miss us or we will miss her?" Beca mumbled a response. "Sorry Becs, didn't get that?"

"The second one."

Chloe hummed in response. She rubbed Beca's back before pulling away.

"Come on, we better go." Chloe said.

"We should stay in case she–"

"Beca." Chloe said sternly.

"Yeah, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three: Blurred Lines

It is said that there is a thin line between a friendship and a relationship. The line was easily crossed or blurred.

Beca Mitchell did not believe that. She believed there was a very clear, distinct line between being friends and being in a relationship. For example, she and Jesse were just friends, no toners, no feelings, just purely platonic friendship. She knew who her friends were and that line was not about to be crossed, not by her anyway.

Chloe Beale, on the other hand, believed that the line between platonic and romantic was so small that sometimes you couldn't see it. For example, she was friends with a boy in high school and they were so close that Chloe introduced him as her boyfriend to some people. She knew who her friends were and some had a not-so-platonic relationship with her. The line, if it was ever there in the first place, could be and would be crossed by her in the near future.

The Bellas believed that Beca and Chloe crossed that line a long time ago. Beca denies it, she would know if she crossed that line and it didn't happen and never will. Chloe just shrugs and says the line wasn't there to begin with, their second meeting was in the shower, is there any way to remain purely platonic after that?

During movie nights Beca and Chloe sat huddled together under a blanket on the couch, so close you'd think one was sitting on the other, whispering through the whole movie. The Bellas knew that they would never know what they talked about and no one was allowed to sit in between them. It was a common occurrence to find them sleeping in each other's beds, and the Bellas knew that if one of them wasn't in their room to just check the other's room. Nine times out of ten that's where they'd be. After her morning run, Chloe would make a cup of coffee and bring it to Beca's room where she would wake Beca up with a kiss on her nose and a demand for a morning cuddle. The Bellas knew that Chloe was the only person who could wake Beca up before noon and still be alive the next day. Emily tried once and Beca growled at her and slapped her (it didn't leave a mark but Emily still won't go into Beca's room while she's sleeping).

When Chloe didn't come up after her run and Beca woke up to a cold bed with no coffee at 10am, she started worrying. She got out of bed and stumbled downstairs, grunting at anyone who tried to talk to her. Chloe was in the kitchen fluttering around packing food into a bag and singing some Taylor Swift song. Beca stopped and watched her for a moment, a small smile on her face. Jessica was sitting at the table looking between Chloe and Beca with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

Chloe turned to face her. She reached out and grabbed Beca's hands. "We, my dear, are going on a picnic. Hurry up and get ready, I wanna get the good spot at the park." She pecked Beca's cheek, turned her around, and pushed her towards the stairs.

"You're so weird." Beca mumbled.

Half an hour later Beca came back downstairs looking more ready but not any less tired. Stacie was saying something to Chloe about the sexual tension being too much for her and Amy kept saying the "bhloe" toners were too distracting for her vocal chords. Beca ignored them and walked straight up to Chloe. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and buried her face in her neck. Stacie and Amy started yelling about a "bhloe alert" in the kitchen and for the Bellas to shield their eyes or forever have the image of their aca-parents doing the horizontal tango… vertically.

"Make them stop." Beca mumbled.

"Is someone grumpy today?" Chloe kissed Beca's temple.

"I didn't get my morning cuddle." Beca said with a slight whine.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Chloe cooed. She rubbed Beca's back. "I'll cuddle with you when we get back okay?"

Beca mumbled something that sounded like okay into Chloe's neck. Chloe grabbed the bag she packed and pushed Beca off of her.

"Let's go grumpy pants!" Chloe said. She looked at Stacie and Amy, "Children, we'll be back later, don't burn the house down and be nice to the babysitter."

Amy saluted and Stacie promised to keep everyone from killing themselves, but she had a class at one and a date after so she wouldn't be responsible for anything after she left. Chloe laughed and pulled Beca along.

They leisurely walked to the park, their hands loosely joined between them. Chloe pointed out everything she thought was pretty and Beca pretended to be listening. When they got to the park Chloe ran to the "good spot" and Beca walked behind her. They spent hours at the park, eating the food Chloe packed, laughing at nonsense, and talking about whatever came to mind.

When they got back to the house Stacie was gone, so was Amy, Lily was hiding somewhere, Jessica and Ashley were watching TV, Flo and CR were playing cards in the kitchen, and Emily was in her room.

Chloe flopped onto the couch and pulled Beca with her. Beca giggled and laid half on top of Chloe.

"What're we watching?" Chloe asked.

"The Kardashians." Ashley said.

"Ooohhh, I love this show." Chloe squirmed excitedly.

"The Kardashians aren't real celebrities." Beca muttered.

"Hush you." Chloe swatted Beca's head. Beca rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Jessica and Ashley shared a look before returning to the show.

It has been pointed out to Beca that the way she acts with Chloe is not typical platonic best friend behaviour. Beca says its Chloe's fault. She's the one who is more touchy feely and doesn't believe in boundaries. Beca is certain that she is 100% straight. Just a boring old heterosexual. No attraction to girls, not physically, not romantically.

Chloe knows the way she acts with Beca is not typical platonic best friend behaviour. It's not her fault. Beca is sweet and funny and hot. She's reserved where Chloe is open, she's introverted where Chloe is extroverted, she's tough where Chloe is soft. They just work. If only Beca saw it too. But Chloe was not going to scare Beca away by coming on too strong and asking her out. Especially if Beca thinks she's straight. She was just going to have to push Beca to come to that conclusion herself.

Chloe created a plan. A plan she called "Get Beca Mitchell to Realize She's Not Straight And Go Out With Me". She was going to slowly increase her not totally platonic interactions with Beca and subtly talk about not being straight. She believed that if she could get Beca thinking about it, Beca would figure it out on her own, without that much assistance from her.

For the first week after Chloe implemented her plan, Beca was at a loss. She didn't know how, but Chloe had increased her boundary less touching and kept pointing out girls that she thought were cute. Beca figured Chloe was trying to tell her something but she didn't know what. She tried to ignore it but Chloe is persistent. Beca didn't know how much longer she could take this, Chloe wouldn't tell her what was going on, the Bellas kept sharing looks whenever the two were together, and there was only so long Beca could spend outside the house before the Bellas sent out a search party.

Beca knocked on Stacie's door. Stacie opened it wearing shorts and a bra. Beca covered her eyes.

"Could you put a shirt on please?" Beca asked.

Stacie chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying the assets of a lady Beca."

"I, uh, I mean I never said there was, I just… put a shirt on Stacie." Beca stammered.

Stacie grabbed a shirt while Beca closed the door and sat on her bed.

"What's up B?" Stacie asked.

Beca scratched the back of her neck. "Have you noticed Chloe acting weird lately? Like around me?"

Stacie patted Beca's head. Beca swatted her hand away. "Poor naïve Beca, so dense."

"What are you talking about?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about aca-mom finally growing some balls and flirting with aca-dad, which is you by the way. Kudos to Chloe for finally sacking up." Stacie flopped on the bed next to Beca. "Commence Beca freak out."

"Chloe's not flirting with me." Beca said. "She's not… we're not…" Stacie looked amusingly at Beca. "We're just friends Stace!"

"Sure B. You're just friends in the same way Bumper and Amy are just hanging out" Stacie nudged Beca. "We're just waiting for you to notice."

"That's not… You know what, never mind. Goodbye Stacie." Beca got up and left.

"You know it's true!" Stacie yelled to her.

Beca stormed up to her room and slammed the door. That was no help. Chloe wasn't flirting with her, the whole idea of that was preposterous. Beca laid on her bed and tried to forget about Chloe.

The last thing Beca wanted to do was go on a retreat. Especially a retreat led by Aubrey Posen. Beca sighed as she continued to work on building the tent. Chloe nudged her shoulder.

"Hey Becs, I think this retreat will be just what we need, you know?" Chloe smiled at Beca.

"I don't think we need a retreat, or to be led by the aca-Nazi again." Beca said annoyed.

Chloe sighed. "Beca, can you try to be positive?"

"Nope. I'm a dark cloud of… darkness." Beca mentally face palmed.

Chloe laughed. "Nice one."

"Shut up."

They finished putting up the tent a couple of hours later. Then after doing ridiculous singing lessons, the Beca and Chloe fight, and the bear trap fiasco, they were tasked with finding firewood. They set up the campfire and settled around it. Beca was a little relieved that Chloe sat next to Aubrey. She was too tired to deal with Chloe's aggressive closeness. They all went around and said what they were going to do after graduation and Beca opened up about her fears of failing and Chloe announced that she will graduate. Beca was proud of Chloe, after three extra years of college, it was time for her to move on. She was upset about it though. She might not be enjoying Chloe's recent behaviour but she was still her best friend. She was scared that they would drift apart after graduation.

When they were getting in the tent to go to sleep, it was like an unspoken agreement that Beca and Chloe would be beside each other. Beca knew that she needed to talk to Chloe. She didn't know how to bring it up but in a tent with eight other girls seemed like the best time. But when Beca looked at Chloe, she couldn't say anything. Beca turned to face Chloe.

"What are we doing here?" Beca said.

"We're bonding." Chloe smiled. "You seem tense, do you need a backrub?" Chloe brushed Beca's hair. Beca squirmed away.

"Several body parts are rubbing my back right now, thank you." Beca said annoyed.

"I think this retreat is going to let us discover everything about each other." Chloe paused. "You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college."

"You're so weird." Beca turned around to face the other way.

Beca didn't sleep very much that night. She kept thinking of what Chloe said and what Stacie said. If Chloe was flirting with her, then Chloe's weird behaviour would make sense. Beca let her mind wander. She thought about what it would be like to actually date Chloe. It sounded nice. Going on dates, seeing each other all the time, being able to say Chloe is her girlfriend. Beca's eyes shot open. She was actually considering dating Chloe, and she didn't mind. She actually liked the idea. Beca turned to face Chloe and woke her up.

"Chloe, have you been flirting with me?" Beca whispered.

"Have been for the past four years." Chloe yawned.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit." Chloe said.

"Chloe, do you wanna go on a date when we get back?" Beca said.

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, yeah I would."

It is said that there is a thin line between a friendship and a relationship. The line was easily crossed or blurred.

Beca Mitchell could no longer say this wasn't true.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: Flowers

A/N: angst warning

There were so many flowers. They lined the walls of the shop and the aisles were bursting. Beca's hands trembled as she looked through the flowers. What did she say her favourite was? It wasn't tulips or sunflowers. Maybe daisies? No. That's not it. What was it?

"Can I help you find anything?"

Beca jumped at the unexpected voice. The worker stood a few feet away, smiling at her.

"Uhh, no thanks, I'm good. Just… looking." Beca rocked back on her heels.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

Beca looked around at the mountains of flowers around her. She needed to get the right ones. It was Chloe's birthday, it had to be perfect. She thought back to when she last saw her. Chloe convinced Beca to go on a walk to a nearby park. It was sunny for the first time that week. It rained later, and Chloe laughed while they ran for shelter. She was laughing as Beca tried to dry herself off and Beca wanted to kiss her. Chloe was wearing a bright sundress, her hair was braided and she wore a flower crown of… "Lilies!" Beca exclaimed. How could she forget? Chloe wore lilies because they were her favourite. Beca quickly bought a bunch.

She made her way to visit Chloe. She thought about the time they spent together, good and bad. She remember when they danced in the kitchen at 3am the night before Spring Break, when Chloe crawled into her bed when she couldn't sleep, and when Chloe yelled at her when she pushed her away and wouldn't open up. Chloe was the best thing to happen to Beca. She tore down Beca's walls and turned her into something more than sarcasm and isolation. Beca regretted not telling her how much she meant to her. She never told Chloe how much she loved her.

She set the flowers down with Chloe and sat down. She knew Aubrey would be here soon, and Chloe's parents. The rest of the Bellas would show up eventually and they'd all go to a bar and get drunk and stumble home to the Bella house to sleep. Beca wanted to be early and spend some time alone with Chloe.

She cleared her throat. "Hey, um, how are you?" She cringed. "Sorry, I'm bad at this." Beca scratched her head. "I really miss you Chlo. It's, it's not the same without you. You're not there for movie nights or Bella bonding time, or… study dates with just the two of us. It's hard. Sometimes… Sometimes I pretend that it never happened, that you're just gonna walk in like everything's normal. But then I remember that you're really gone. I wish you could come back." Beca looked around. She didn't see anyone there yet. "There's something I never told you. I was too scared, now I-I regret it." Beca wiped the tears off her face. "I… I love you Chloe Beale. I'm so in love with you I can't stand it. I'm so sorry I never told you. I'm so sorry." Beca buried her face in her hands.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Aubrey. Aubrey smiled sadly at her.

"Hey." Aubrey said.

"Hey." Beca choked out.

They lapsed into silence, only the occasional sniffle from either of them. Chloe's parents came and went, wishing their best to both girls. The Bellas arrived and they each said something to Chloe. They started to leave for a bar but Beca didn't move. She could barely hear the Bellas talking to her. She shook her head. She didn't want to leave.

Beca swallowed thickly. "I want to stay. With her."

"Beca," Aubrey whispered. She knelt down beside Beca, "Beca, come on. I'm sorry, you can't stay." Beca shook her head. "I know it hurts but we have to go, you can't hold on forever okay?" Aubrey was crying. "We have to let go, it's what she would have wanted. Come on."

Beca stood. Part of her was screaming to stay, but she knew Aubrey was right. She look at the tombstone. After everything, her whole life, all that was left was a stone. Chloe was so much bigger than Beca, than all of them, but she seemed so small now. With one last look at Chloe, she headed out with the Bellas.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five: Harry Potter

"Remind me again why we're going to an amusement park?" Beca asked.

"Because," Chloe explained, "We're in Orlando and its Harry Potter Becs. We have to go."

"I don't see why we have to…" Beca mumbled.

Chloe ignored Beca. "Look Beca! We're here!"

Beca parked the car and sighed. When Chloe asked her to go to Orlando with her, she imagined them doing something else. She's never seen Harry Potter or read the books and didn't get the hype. But Chloe was so excited to go and Beca couldn't take that away.

Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

"Where should we start? Hogwarts, Hogsmede, or Diagon Alley?" Chloe asked.

"Diagonally? Seriously?" Beca said.

Chloe sighed. "It's not diagonally Becs, its Diagon Alley."

"Right." Beca said skeptically. It still sounded the same to her.

When they got through the entrance Chloe was looking at the map. Beca was grimacing at all the children running around.

"Beca," Chloe shoved the map in Beca's face, "We should go to Diagon Alley first." Chloe gasped and started hitting Beca excitedly. "OMG I just had the best idea, we should go to the places in the order that Harry went! We can do the whole experience."

Beca's eyes widened, "Okay, how about we take it down a notch?"

"Come on Beca, let's go!"

Chloe led Beca through the park, telling Beca everything they were going to do that day, in the order they would do them. Beca wasn't listening, she didn't really care about the specifics, she just wanted to get this day over with so they could go back to their hotel and sleep. When they made it to Diagon Alley Chloe paused at the entrance. Beca wasn't looking and ran into her back.

"Oomph, Chloe, why'd you stop?" Beca asked.

"Look at it Becs, there's so much." Chloe's head whipped around as she looked at everything there. Chloe dragged Beca to Gringotts. Beca scoffed at the name. Chloe jumped and squealed when she saw the dragon on top. Beca rolled her eyes. After they rode the Escape from Gringotts ride, where Beca left looking slightly green, Chloe pulled her over to the Gringotts bank. Chloe exchanged her money to Gringotts bank notes. Chloe showed Beca when she was done.

"Beca look! Isn't it cool?" Chloe waved the money at Beca.

"Sure Chloe, it's cool and totally not a waste of money at all." Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe frowned at her. "Don't be a downer Becs."

Beca rolled eyes and followed Chloe to their next stop.

After buying a wand at Ollivanders, visiting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Madame Malkin's robe shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and buying ice cream from Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop, Beca was exhausted. She was ready to go home. Chloe was still as excited as before and nowhere near ready to slow down. She was running around taking pictures with everything she could and dragging Beca everywhere.

"Chloe, can we take a break? I'm tired." Beca dragged her feet behind Chloe.

"I just want to see Borgin and Burkes and some of Knockturn Alley then we'll take the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmede and get something to eat, okay?" Chloe looked up from the map to look at Beca.

"I don't know what half those words mean." Beca said.

"We'll go eat soon, I promise." Chloe said.

Chloe ran down to Knockturn Alley and Beca had to do a double take. Chloe looked absolutely out of place. She was wearing a Hogwarts robe, a yellow Hufflepuff hat, holding her wand in front of her. Beca thought this place was too dark for Chloe, or Chloe was too bright. She stepped closer to Chloe.

"Hey, maybe we should go now? Don't want to miss the other stuff." Beca said quietly.

"What?" Chloe spun to face Beca. "Beca we totes gotta see what's here first."

"Right."

Chloe led Beca through Knockturn Alley and squealed loudly in Borgin and Burkes drawing dirty looks from other people. She took Beca to Kings Cross Station and pulled her on the Hogwarts Express. Beca sighed in relief when she sat down, putting her feet up on the seat across from her. Beca grimaced when she noticed the sunburn that was showing on her arms.

"If you put on sunscreen like I said you wouldn't have that problem." Chloe said.

"Fuck you." Beca said.

Chloe laughed. "Here," She handed Beca a bottle of sunscreen. "Put some on now so it doesn't get worse."

"No thanks." Beca tossed the sunscreen back to Chloe and crossed her arms.

Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca's arm. She started rubbing sunscreen on it.

"Hey!" Beca tried to take her arm back.

Chloe gave Beca a pointed look. "Let me put sunscreen on you so you're not a tomato tomorrow."

Beca sighed and let Chloe take her arm. When Chloe was done with her arms she leaned forward and grabbed Beca's face.

Beca's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting sunscreen on you." Chloe said.

"Oh."

After an awkward sunscreen situation, where Chloe spent an unnecessary amount of time putting sunscreen on Beca's chest, the train arrived at Hogsmede station. Chloe pulled Beca off the train and walked to the Three Broomsticks. Chloe ordered for both of them.

"I can order my own food." Beca protested.

"I know, but you would've ordered something lame, like pizza or something." Chloe said.

"There's nothing wrong with pizza." Beca mumbled.

"We're practically in the Harry Potter universe right now Becs, we have to try stuff he would've eaten." Chloe said.

They picked up their food and sat down. Chloe dug in right away and moaned.

"This tastes so good Becs." Chloe noticed Beca looking curiously at her drink and cautiously taking a sip. "It's butterbeer, do you like it?"

"Butter-what?" Beca asked

"Butterbeer." Chloe said. "Do you like it?"

"Um, it's okay, I guess. Why the fuck is it called butterbeer?" Beca said.

"Because it's from Harry Potter, he drank it. And you have J.K. Rowling why it's called butterbeer." Chloe said.

Beca rolled her eyes. All these names sounded childish, but Harry Potter is a children's book, so it doesn't surprise Beca.

After they finished eating they rode the rides, taking a 20 minute break in the bathroom between Dragon Challenge and The Forbidden Journey for Beca to throw up. She knew they shouldn't go on rides right after they ate. Chloe bought Beca candy at Honeydukes after to make up for it. Beca was shocked at all the candy in Honeydukes. She didn't think it was possible to have that much candy in one store. Beca ate all the candy Chloe bought and she bought some more and ate that too. She got sick again and Chloe told her to stop eating candy (she ate more).

They stayed until the park closed. Chloe drove them back to the hotel because Beca was feeling sick again. Chloe was rambling about her favourite moments and Beca decided she didn't hate going, if she was being honest she would say she had fun. She wouldn't, because she had to maintain her badass reputation, but she wouldn't mind going again. Just maybe doing the rides before she ate.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six: Sleepover

The Bellas had a bonding "sleepover" every week, ("How are we supposed to have a sleepover, we live in the same house?"). They all camped out in the living room in makeshift sleeping bags, drinking way too much jiggle juice, and playing way too much truth or dare. It didn't matter what they were doing that day (or the next day for that matter), they always had Bella bonding sleepover night.

The night always started out the same. They'd argue about what movie to watch and Beca would complain and ask if they could do something else, Jessica and Ashley would prepare snacks, Amy would make drinks, Flo and CR would run to the store and Chloe, Stacie, and Emily would decide on the movie. Beca would try to convince them to do something else, and Lily, banned from making snacks, would sit upside down on the couch without saying anything, or saying something too quietly for anyone to hear. Once they decided on a movie they'd watch half of it before Stacie decides she's bored and Beca had fallen asleep.

Stacie paused the movie with a few complaints from the other Bellas. "I'm bored," She sighed, "Let's do something fun."

"What do you suggest?" Emily asked.

Stacie thought for a moment. "I know! Spin the bottle!"

"Oohh, that's a great idea! Let's do it!" Chloe nudged Beca awake. "Becs, wake up we're playing spin the bottle."

"What? Why? Are we twelve?" Beca mumbled. Chloe lightly smacked her. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, come on, it'll be fun." Chloe grinned.

The Bellas cleared a space on the floor and sat in a circle. Jessica started and the bottle landed on Ashley. They kissed quickly before moving back to cuddle with each other. Ashley's landed on Amy, the Australian announcing that she's the best kisser in Tasmania, with hair. Amy landed on Emily, and kissed her with a loud smack, and Emily, red faced, spun and landed on Stacie. Stacie smirked at her and kissed her slowly and deeply, with Cynthia Rose yelling about how she saw tongue. Emily excused herself and scurried out of the room quickly. Stacie took a hard spin and watched as the bottle stopped at Chloe.

"Lucky me," Stacie said, "I've always wanted to kiss a ginger."

Stacie kissed Chloe like she kissed Emily. Chloe moaned and leaned into Stacie. Beca had to agree with Cynthia Rose, there definitely was tongue. Beca clenched her fists. She didn't know why she was so angry. She hated seeing Chloe kiss someone else. She didn't know why, Chloe was just her friend. Beca knew she wasn't straight, but that didn't mean she liked her best friend like that. She refused to be a cliché movie trope. Chloe and Stacie separated. Beca glared at Stacie.

"Thanks babe." Stacie said. She pecked Chloe on the lips on more time before sitting back down. Chloe breathed out slowly and she fanned herself a few times. Stacie winked at her. Chloe looked at Beca who was still glaring daggers at Stacie.

Chloe touched Beca's arm. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" Beca jumped and looked away from Stacie. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chloe didn't look convinced. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded a couple times, "I'm just tired."

"Me too." Chloe looked around at the other girls. Emily had come back and was in deep conversation with Stacie. Cynthia Rose was still trying to spin the bottle and land on Stacie, Jessica and Ashley were in their own world, Lily and Flo were comparing life stories, and Amy was on her phone texting Bumper.

"Okay girls," Chloe said in her best captain voice. She stood up, "Let's get to bed."

The Bellas arranged themselves on the floor, grabbing blankets and pillows and couch cushions to get comfortable. Chloe squeezed into the spot between Beca and Lily.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe poked Beca's back, "Beca."

"What do you want?" Beca mumbled. She rolled over and faced Chloe.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded. "You seem tense, do you need a backrub?" Chloe stroked Beca's hair. Beca moved away.

"I'm fine Chlo." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe laid there silently for a few minutes. "Are you mad because I kissed Stacie?"

"No!" Beca snapped. "No I'm – just… Go to sleep Chloe, I'm not talking about this."

Chloe smirked. "If you want to kiss me so bad you don't have to wait until we play high school games while drunk. If you really want to, you don't have to ask." Chloe winked.

"Hey! Bhloe! Some of us are trying to sleep! Keep your aca-lesbian activity to a minimum!" Amy shouted.

"Sorry Amy." Chloe said in a sing-song voice. Chloe leaned closer to Beca. "You know," Chloe whispered, "If you want," Chloe licked her lips, "Maybe later we can play spin the bottle, just the two of us." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and rolled over. Beca's mouth opened and closed while she searched for something to say. She shook her head and tried to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven: Pride

Beca stood nervously outside Chloe's apartment. She checked that the flash drive she shoved hastily in her pocket was still there. She raised her fist to knock. She stood there without moving. She knew she shouldn't be worried, she knew her mixes were good. It was only Chloe. Chloe wouldn't judge her or laugh at her or tell her she sucks. Beca lowered her hand slightly.

"Goddammit Mitchell, just knock on the fucking door." Beca muttered to herself.

Beca squared her shoulders and raised her hand. Before she could knock, the door swung open revealing Aubrey and Chloe on their way out. Beca jumped back.

"Oh! Hey Becs! What's up?" Chloe said.

"Oh, I um, was just… Gonna… you know what, never mind, you're busy. I'll leave." Beca stammered. Beca turned to leave. Chloe's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Don't go, I'm not busy." Chloe smiled. Aubrey huffed in annoyance. "Come in." Chloe faced Aubrey. "Rain check?"

"Fine." Aubrey said. "Thanks hobbit." Aubrey stormed back inside.

"Sorry." Beca said.

"Don't be sorry." Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her inside. "Don't mind Aubrey, she just got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe led her to her bedroom. Chloe sat on the bed and Beca stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"So," Chloe said. "What's up?"

Beca cleared her throat. "Um, actually, I had, um, just… here." Beca offered the flash drive to Chloe. "It's my mixes. Some of them, I wanted you to have them. Listen to them, I mean." Beca ran her hand through her hair. "If you want."

Chloe jumped up excitedly. "Of course I want to!" Chloe hugged Beca tightly. "Thank you so much, this means a lot to me." Chloe grabbed her laptop. "Let's listen to them right now."

Chloe opened her laptop and turned it on. Beca backed away from her slowly.

"Oh, um, I was gonna go. I don't need to be here." Beca said.

Chloe waved off her protest. "Don't be silly Becs! Stay, we can listen together."

Beca awkwardly sat beside Chloe. Chloe plugged in the USB and loaded the mixes. Chloe squirmed excitedly and played the first one. It was 212/Bust a Move mashup. Chloe nodded with the beat. She beamed at Beca. Beca felt her nerves melt away. She smiled back at Chloe. The next mix started playing. It was Titanium/500 Miles mashup. Chloe blushed when the first few chords of Titanium played. When it finished Chloe closed her laptop and hugged Beca tightly.

"Those were so good Becs! I love it!" Chloe said.

"Thanks, I'm, uh, I'm glad you like them." Beca smirked, "At least the Titanium one."

Chloe laughed. "Beca you're so mean."

"I try."

Chloe sobered a bit. "Beca, I know you don't like to talk about… feelings, but you could with me, if you want to. I know you don't show your mixes to anyone either, but you showed me, so, thank you, and I'm here for you."

Beca looked away. She swallowed thickly. "Um, I don't show anyone my mixes because, um, when my parents got divorced all I had was music and making mashups, and they were, I don't know, more personal, and I didn't want anyone to see me being vulnerable." Beca felt Chloe take her hand. "And I showed them to my dad, and he told me it was just a hobby, and that I'd never be good enough to actually be somebody big." Beca paused. "I didn't want anyone else to tell me I couldn't do it." She whispered.

"Beca," Chloe said, "I know you can do it. These are great, you can be somebody if you want to. Your dad doesn't know what he's talking about."

Beca smiled slightly. "It hurt, because it was the only thing I was really proud of. Like I could make these mashups and no one else could do it, that I knew anyway, and he just told me I wasn't good enough. I wasn't the smartest, and I wasn't popular, and my mom used to tell me that I needed to be more nice or I wouldn't have any friends. I didn't have a lot of friends, but I could sing, and I could do this. I was proud of that at least. But after he said that, I didn't know if I should be proud, but, like you said, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He just wanted me to give it up so I would go to college and get a practical job." Beca sighed.

"Beca, you should be proud of so much. Yes, you can sing, and yes, you can make mashups, but, you're brave, and you stick up for yourself, and you don't back down from what you believe in, and you've come so far, not just this year, but your whole life. You overcame your parent's divorce and everything from high school and you're here. And it doesn't matter if you didn't have a lot of friends, you have me now, and the rest of the Bellas, and that's something. Beca, you should be proud of yourself because I'm proud of you." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. Beca looked back at Chloe.

"You're really think so?" Beca's eyes were tearing up.

"I know so." Chloe smiled at Beca. "Now, come on," Chloe stood up and pulled Beca up with her, "I'm pretty sure I have ice cream in the freezer. You want some?"

Beca smiled, "Hell yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Day Eight: Choice

A/N: The prompt was a choice between park rangers, crossover/au, and social media. I chose social media (even though this is an au too)

This is the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, thank you for all the favourites and follows and reviews and for reading this

 **Famous Music Producer Beca Mitchell Spotted with Filmmaker Jesse Swanson: Is This a New Romance?**

Beca shook her head and sighed. She didn't know how many times she had to tell people that her and Jesse were just friends, they still didn't believe her. First Aubrey, now… everyone else. She was getting tired of all the rumours about her relationship. Just last week she was having a "romantic" dinner with Stacie and "hooking up" with Emily. Beca started typing a response to the article but stopped. They wouldn't believe her, they'd write an article about how she's denying the relationship for privacy. She picked up her phone and dialled Chloe's number.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"Did you know me and Jesse are dating?" Beca asked.

Chloe gasped dramatically. "That explains a lot. Wait, am I the side chick or is he?"

Beca chuckled. "Unfortunately, I think you're the side chick. The internet is saying me and Jesse have been dating since college. Sorry babe."

Chloe huffed. "We've been dating since college too, so take that internet."

Beca laughed. She took a deep breath. "Chloe, I'm tired of the rumours, I wanna tell people."

Chloe paused for a moment. "Beca, are you sure? Because it was your idea to keep our relationship private, I don't want you rushing into anything because you're upset."

"I'm not rushing into it," Beca assured her, "I've been thinking about it for a while and I'm ready. If you are, that is."

"Whatever you want, I've never been good at privacy." Beca could hear Chloe's smirk over the phone.

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed."

 **Music Producer Beca Mitchell Announces Relationship with Actress Chloe Beale: Claims the Two Have Been Together Since College**

Beca's phone was blowing up. She was getting Twitter notifications about "Bechloe" (Amy corrected everyone with Bhloe), she was being texted by the Bellas, Jesse, Benji, and her dad, and her manager was filling up her voicemail. She checked her notifications and started to turn her phone off. One tweet stopped her.

"Who the fuck is this chick anyway? Not even a good actress smh"

The tweet was getting a lot of replies. Some were telling them to stop, most were agreeing. They were bashing their relationship and sending hate to Chloe. Beca was fuming. These people had no idea about her life and felt entitled to hate on Chloe Beale, the sweetest, nicest, most amazing person. Beca phoned Chloe.

"Hey babe," Chloe said, "I'm a little busy, what's up?"

"Have you been on Twitter today?" Beca asked.

"You saw."

"Yeah I saw! What the fuck is wrong with people? You don't deserve any of that! I'm so pissed." Beca said angrily.

"I know, but those people don't matter, just ignore it." Chloe said.

"How are you so calm about this? They're attacking you!" Beca said incredulously.

"You think this is the first time I've got hate?" Chloe asked, "Beca, the world is not a nice place, especially to us celebrities."

"But, you never told me…" Beca pouted a little.

Chloe sighed. "Because I knew you'd freak out, which you're doing right down by the way, and it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! Chloe it's… I mean… they're just… Argh!"

Chloe laughed. "Just leave it babe, I gotta go, don't do anything drastic. Love you!"

"I make no promises. Love you too." Beca hung up, she looked at her phone for a minute then opened Twitter.

 **Beca Mitchell Claps Back at Twitter Haters: The Producer Defends her Relationship and her Girlfriend**

"Beca Mitchell what did you do?" Chloe asked as she entered the living room.

Beca cringed. She looked up from her laptop. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, I've seen your Twitter." Chloe said. She sat next to Beca on the couch.

Beca sighed. "They shut up?" Beca's voice was high and she didn't look at Chloe. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Chloe said. Beca breathed a sigh of relief. "I just don't know if it was the right idea. Yeah, they shut up but that's only temporary. They'll come back and say something else. And they could start boycotting your music."

"Chloe I don't care." Beca said determinedly. "No one gets to disrespect you or our relationship. I love you, and if people don't see that then it's their problem and they don't get to take it out on you."

Chloe smiled. "I love you." She kissed Beca. "Netflix and chill?"

Beca laughed. "Anytime."


End file.
